Guile
Special Moves Neutral B: Sonic Boom Similar to Game Guile, Toon Guile has this as a signature attack. It has a laggy start up, but it does more damage. Move Origin While this move is commonly used throughout the cartoon, the specific inspiration clip of this move originates from the first episode, when Guile encounters two of Bison's troops. Side B: Flash Kick Another copy of Game Guile's moves, Toon Guile flies toward an opponent(s) and Flash Kicks him/her in the face. Its range is short. Move Origin The inspiration clip is from the second episode of the cartoon, though it's just as commonly seen as the Sonic Boom. Up B: Americopter Guile flies up and starts spinning, arms stretched out. Anyone who gets in the spinning takes damage. The move can be stopped when the control stick is tilted down or when 5 seconds have passed. Move Origin The inspiration of this move comes from the first episode, where one Shadaloo guard encounters him, but Guile intimidates him by jumping up, spinning, and landing near him. Down B: BISON!!! Guile raises his fist in the air while he shouts "BISON!!!" Damaging flames appear behind him. After that, he has 10 seconds before he can use it again. Move Origin Yet another inspiration clip from the first episode. After Blanka gets infected by some lethal virus, Guile curses Bison's name while a random fire sprouts up behind him. Final Smash- Anti-Terrorism Time freezes for the opponents while Guile defuses a time bomb. After failed attempts to defuse it, he Sonic Booms it, causing a massive explosion. This move is performed only on the ground, and the explosion instant-kills anyone. However, it can kill Guile at the same time, so it's wise to close in on a nearby opponent. It's also wise to do the move when any other opponents besides Guile have one stock left. Move Origin The inspiration of this move comes from the twelth episode of the cartoon, when Guile performs a Sonic Boom on a time bomb after he fails to defuse it normally. Unlike in SSBL, he actually stops the bomb from detonating in the cartoon. Taunts *Down Taunt- (Facepalms) "Not them..." *Side Taunt- "Guns are for wimps..." *Up Taunt- "Just get in the plane!" Victory Options/Lose Pose *Victory #1: Guile poses with Blanka as he proudly exclaims "All right!" *Victory #2: Guile poses to the camera, and slightly fixes his hair. *Victory #3: Cammy asks a wounded Guile, "How about a romantic candle lit dinner for two?" Guile responds with "Dinner for the whole team, for a job well done!" as Ryu, Ken and Blanka appear behind him. *Victory #4: (Against his Bro) "It's over, Bison!" *Lose: Guile continuously shakes his arms around, giving off a silent 'no' Victory Theme The ending theme to the Street Fighter cartoon, which is also a remix of the intro theme of Street Fighter II and its pre-''Super'' rereleases. ''Character Description'' An American Air Force major, Guile is a major character from the Street Fighter series. This version of Guile hails from the animated series of the games of the 90s, where he leads a group of international crime fighters called Street Fighters to take down Bison and Shadaloo. Guile also has another series made by chincherrinas, Leet Fighters, ''along with Bison. Character Ranking Moveset 'Ground attacks' 'Normal' *Neutral attack - *Dash attack - Does a front flip and kicks *Forward tilt - Kicks similar to a Spartan kick *Up tilt - *Down tilit - Kicks upward in a flip 'Smash' *Forward smash - Does a side kick *Up smash - *Down smash - 'Other' *Ledge attack - *100% ledge attack - *Floor attack - *Trip attack - 'Aerial attacks' *Neutral aerial - *Forward aerial - *Back aerial - *Up aerial - *Down aerial - 'Grabs and throws' *Grab - *Pummel - *Forward throw - *Back throw - *Up throw - *Down throw - Snake Codec *'Solid Snake': What's going on here? What happened to Guile? *'Mei-Ling': That's just him in his toon mode Snake... *'Solid Snake': ...I think he is completely different... *'Mei-Ling': They do have certain things in common... Green clothes... *'Solid Snake': ...that's all? *'Mei-Ling': Yeah... *'Solid Snake': NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! Role In ''The Subspace Emissary Toon Guile intervenes with Toon Bison and Shadaloo at Guertana Gallery, crashing in via plane. Just as he plans to arrest Bison, Bison fires his Dark Cannon at Guile, but Ib absorbs the shot with her painting. Guile and Ib are confronted by Toon Sagat while Bison and Toon Balrog escape. They defeat Sagat, who also escapes, and Guile follows Shadaloo to take down the organization. Ib follows him to rescue her parents, possibly held prisoner by Shadaloo and the Subspace Army. Trivia *Guile is one of three characters to have a name change removing the 'Toon' suffix, the others being Bison and Dr. Wily. Category:Playable Character Category:American Category:Youtube Poop Category:Male Category:Hero Category:Lawl Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Street Fighter Cartoon Category:Adults Category:Post-Morgan Era Category:Human Category:The Frollo Show Category:90's Category:Starter Character